1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high power semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a high power semiconductor package including a power control semiconductor chip mounted on an insulation substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power devices, such as a silicon-controlled rectifier (SCR), a power transistor, an insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor, a power rectifier, a power regulator, an inverter, a converter, and a power control semiconductor chip including a combination thereof, are designed to operate in a high-voltage range from 30 V to 1000 V or higher.
An insulation substrate is used to form the conventional high power semiconductor package. Interconnection patterns are formed on a top surface of the insulation substrate. Power control semiconductor chips may be mounted on some of the interconnection patterns. Bonding pads on top surfaces of the power control semiconductor chips may be electrically connected with the other of interconnection patterns by wires. After a wire bonding process, the conductive patterns are connected to external terminals of the high power semiconductor package such as leads. Thereafter, the high power semiconductor package is encapsulated using an epoxy molding compound (EMC) though a transfer molding process.
A high power semiconductor package manufactured as described above heats to a high temperature when operating, and thus, the electrical and mechanical reliability of the high power semiconductor package can be deteriorated due to repetition of temperature cycles. As a result, the lifespan of the high power semiconductor package may be short relative to that of low power devices, such as DRAM, CPU and Logic devices, etc.